Paid In Full
by Niu
Summary: Eu não sabia o quanto o desespero poderia mudar uma pessoa, mas estava descobrindo aos poucos e aquilo me afetava mais do que eu gostaria de imaginar.'


**Paid In Full - Capitulo 1 **

Notas no fim do cap, dêem uma olhada.

* * *

_'I was nowhere near ready when all it ended  
So I hoped we could find a new day,  
__cannot live without you'_

* * *

Ele não tinha nada de excepcionalmente especial. Seus olhos eram castanhos, assim como os da maior parte da população mundial, e seus cabelos eram negros. Nada de diferente, nada que chamasse a atenção. Ele era meio quieto, tímido até, e seu olhar refletia uma ânsia desesperada em ser aceito, além do medo de ser machucado. E acho que foi isso que chamou a _minha_ atenção. Desde que eu me lembro, meu primeiro sonho foi o de ser pai e isso não tinha mudado até o dia em que eu o levei para minha casa. Na verdade, não mudou até hoje, apesar de tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas ainda não é momento de falar sobre isso.

Eu amo meu filho, que isso fique bem claro, e eu sabia que faria de tudo para vê-lo bem e feliz, mas não esperava que fosse chegar tão longe. Eu não sabia o quanto o desespero poderia mudar uma pessoa, mas estava descobrindo aos poucos e aquilo me afetava mais do que eu gostaria de imaginar. Eu só espero que meu filho nunca descubra o que eu pretendo fazer por ele... acho que Andrew nunca me perdoaria. Mas eu não poderia deixá-lo morrer, isso nunca. Acho que a coisa mais frustrante em ser pai é ser impotente... ter de cruzar os braços e ver as coisas acontecerem com aquela criaturinha frágil, coisas que eu mesmo não sei se agüentaria, e não ter qualquer poder para parar aquilo. Além disso, ser inútil não faz parte da minha personalidade; eu não _consigo_ ficar parado, vendo meu filho morrer e, por isso, resolvi agir.

Os médicos diziam que as chances dele eram boas, afinal seu organismo não era tão frágil e ele ainda era bem novo, o que ajudaria para o tratamento da doença. Mas o menino que eu via deitado naquela cama não era meu filho. Meu Andrew era uma criança carinhosa, viva, inteligente e gostava que lhe afagassem os cabelos para dormir... porém, agora, ele não mais possuía cabelos. Seus olhos não tinham mais o mesmo brilho e seu rosto parecia estranhamente apagado. Como se a morte o estivesse espreitando. Mas eu não deixaria que ela o levasse de mim.

Andrew sorriu pra mim, me tirando de meus pensamentos mórbidos e fazendo com que meu peito se contraísse fortemente. Tentei retribuí-lo, dar-lhe uma força que na verdade eu não tinha, mas meus olhos começaram a arder e eu tive de piscar muitas vezes para não chorar. Seu sorriso era o de uma criança condenada, cansada e eu sabia que ele apenas sorrira para me agradar. Segurei sua mãozinha pálida entre as minhas e a apertei suavemente, acariciando-a em seguida.

- Você conseguiu o emprego bom, papai? – Ele perguntou, aparentando estar alegre, mas seus olhos continuavam apagados.

- Então seu tio fofoqueiro já te contou, é? – Brinquei, tentando tirar aquela sensação ruim de mim mesmo.

- Ele me falou! Você conseguiu? – Ele voltou a questionar, um pouco mais empolgado, o que me aliviou minimamente.

- Acredito que sim, Andy. Eles ficaram de me ligar hoje à noite.

- Legal! Titio Padre Maxwell disse que se você conseguir, eu vou ficar bom mais rápido! É verdade, papai?

Eu achava engraçada essa mania dele de chamar meu tio de Titio Padre, não perdendo a antiga mania do orfanato de se dirigir a ele por seu titulo. Meu tio também não sabia o que eu havia feito, mas tinha ciência de onde eu procurei o emprego e o porquê disso. Acho que ele também não precisa ficar sabendo do resto.

- É sim, filho. Vamos esperar por boas notícias, não é?

Ele assentiu, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Era estranho vê-lo sem suas grossas sobrancelhas... era como se sua expressão ficasse mais vazia e morta sem elas. Andrew havia mudado completamente depois de sua doença, não só em sua aparência, mas em suas ações num geral. Eu podia ver que ele, ao mesmo tempo em que aparentava exaustão, buscava desesperadamente me manter por perto, como se tivesse medo de que eu fosse abandoná-lo apenas porque ele ficara doente. Esse havia sido o motivo de eu ter pedido pro meu tio avisá-lo ontem que eu não poderia vê-lo, afinal eu consegui tudo o que queria muito em cima da hora e não pude vê-lo pessoalmente. Eu consigo até imaginar o desespero do meu filho ao não me ver chegar no horário de visitas e sim meu tio. Do jeito que é, aposto que ele deve até ter pensado que eu o larguei e pedi que fosse levado de volta ao orfanato. Menino bobo. Se ele soubesse o quanto eu o amo, ele nunca pensaria uma coisa dessas de mim.

Eu me lembro do primeiro dia em que ele ficou na minha casa. Acho que voltei a ser criança junto com ele – não que eu seja muito maduro atualmente, mas enfim – quando lhe mostrei seu quarto e todos os brinquedos que havia comprado pra ele. Eram simples, eu admito, mas minha condição financeira não poderia suportar algo além daquilo. Porém Andrew os adorou, abraçando os objetos inanimados e balbuciando coisas sem sentido, afinal ainda não sabia falar muito bem naquela época. E julguei que aquilo fosse seu agradecimento, apesar de não saber identificar sua linguagem infantil, pois ele me abraçou em seguida e não me soltou por muito tempo. Acho que fui a primeira pessoa a dar tanto brinquedo ao mesmo tempo a ele...

Sempre fiz questão de prover as crianças do orfanato com brinquedos, sempre que podia e que o orçamento do lugar me permitia. Meu tio ria de mim quando me via vestido de Papai Noel no Natal, distribuindo presentinhos para cada uma das crianças, dizendo que eu precisava arrumar um jeito de esconder minha trança com mais eficácia. Mas a grande verdade era que ele apreciava e muito meu trabalho voluntário em seu orfanato. Sendo um padre, ele via todos aqueles órfãos como seus próprios filhos e eu admirava o carinho com que ele os tratava, além das coisas que ele ensinava àquelas crianças. Acho que foi por isso que decidi ajudá-lo; para ensinar coisas boas a elas, afinal eu adoro crianças. Eu ia até o orfanato todos os dias após meu trabalho contar histórias e fazer brincadeiras com eles, além de ajudar um pouco na parte financeira do estabelecimento.

Lembro-me perfeitamente do dia em que Andrew chegou. Ele parecia um animalzinho acuado no canto da sala, olhando assustado ao redor, mas que foi acalmando-se depois que uma das meninas – Sarah, creio eu – lhe ofereceu um pedaço do bolo que comia. Ele tinha apenas um ano e fora abandonado pela mãe em um beco escuro numa parte nada legal da cidade. Passou três dias sozinho, sem comida ou água, até que uma alma caridosa o encontrou e o levou até o hospital mais próximo. Creio que ficou quase uma semana internado antes de ser entregue ao orfanato Maxwell.

Sorri vagamente ao me lembrar de quando me aproximei dele, perguntando seu nome e lhe oferecendo um ursinho de pelúcia que eu havia comprado para ele no dia seguinte ao que havia chegado, afinal todas as crianças possuíam pelo menos um brinquedo e eu não queria que ele se sentisse excluído por não ter nada.

- Como se chama, pequeno? – Perguntei, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ele ficou parado olhando pra mim por um tempo, observando meu rosto e o ursinho que estava em minhas mãos, até finalmente decidir responder.

- En-dyuu. – Ele pronunciou com a fala restrita de uma criança pequena, o que me fez sorrir ainda mais.

- Hey Andrew, esse é o Bob. – Disse, apontando para o ursinho. – Acho que ele quer ser seu amigo.

Ele piscou diversas vezes, olhando do brinquedo para mim, e depois erguendo suas grandes sobrancelhas de uma forma adorável.

- É? – Ele questionou, confuso.

- É sim... ele me disse que quer muito ser seu amigo. Você quer ser amigo do Bob?

Foi então que eu o vi sorrir, um sorriso largo e lindo, enquanto ele olhava para o urso com algo em seu olhar que eu julguei ser gratidão. Entreguei-lhe o brinquedo, vendo-o abraçá-lo e fechar os olhos em apreciação. Senti meu peito se aquecer naquele momento, não sabendo porque, mas tendo a certeza de que eu queria que aquele menino fosse muito feliz.

- Meu migo! – Andrew exclamou, feliz, correndo para mostrá-lo pra Sarah.

O sorriso permaneceu em meus lábios e eu vi meu tio chegar por trás de mim e pousar a mão em meu ombro, sorrindo para mim também e me dizendo que achava que aquele menino era o filho que eu tanto esperava ter. Nós conversamos bastante naquele dia e finalmente me convenci a adotá-lo. E não me arrependo em nada por tê-lo feito.

- Pai? – Andrew me chamou, novamente me arrancando de meus pensamentos, com uma expressão confusa. – Por que você ta rindo?

- Eu tava lembrando de umas coisas, Andy...

- Coisas boas? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo timidamente.

- Sim, muito boas... Andy, sabe o que eu vi na loja de brinquedos esses dias?

Seus olhos se arregalaram em excitação e ele segurou minhas mãos, sentando-se mais ereto na cama.

- O que, pai? Fala!

- Aquele boneco que fala que você viu na televisão. – Declarei, sorrindo ainda mais. – E... se você for um bom menino e comer tudo o que a enfermeira te der pra comer, eu o trago pra você amanhã.

- Eu vou comer tudo, pai! Eu juro! – Ele exclamou, animadamente, me aliviando um pouco mais.

A enfermeira havia comentado comigo que ele estava comendo muito pouco, mas que isso era normal por conta da quimioterapia que causava náuseas. E eu sabia o quanto a alimentação era importante para fortalecer-lhe o organismo e queria incentivá-lo a comer para que sua recuperação fosse mais efetiva. Isso é, se ela ocorresse... mas com meu plano, eu esperava que tudo desse certo e que meu filho sobrevivesse; essa era a minha esperança.

Andrew havia sido operado há duas semanas, pouco tempo depois de ter sido diagnosticado que ele possuía um tipo maligno de tumor cerebral, o glioblastoma multiforme. Os médicos me contaram, para meu total desespero, que a média de vida dos pacientes com essa doença mesmo após serem tratados era de um a dois anos. Porém, disseram também que existia um tratamento alternativo que poderia salvá-lo se os convencionais não fossem eficazes em eliminar de vez o tumor, que na enorme maioria dos casos volta, já que por se multiplicar malditamente rápido, qualquer célula cancerígena que fique após a cirurgia e que não seja eliminada com a radio e a quimioterapia, gerará um novo monstro. E é aí que entra o meu plano, a minha esperança... e eu não poderia falhar.

Fiquei no hospital até que o horário de visitas terminasse, como era de costume, e depois fui direto pra casa. Eu estava ansioso para a tão prometida ligação que eu receberia sobre meu novo emprego e não queria desperdiçar nenhum minuto fora de casa. O grande problema, como acontecia todos os dias, era que a cada vez que eu abria a porta de entrada, o vazio me tomava. Eu sentia falta da alegria que Andrew trazia ao nosso lar, do jeito com que ele me abraçaria assim que eu chegasse e me chamaria pra brincar ou ver TV. Ou de quando eu faria um jantarzinho bobo pra nós dois, mas que ele consideraria especial, apenas pelo fato de eu tê-lo preparado... E essas memórias reforçavam a dor que era uma presença constante em meu peito, me dando ainda mais ânimo para continuar com o que eu pretendia fazer. Eu não suportaria perdê-lo, meu filho era tudo pra mim.

Lembro-me de quando os sintomas começaram, de sua reclamação por conta de uma dor de cabeça infernal que não passava nunca, mesmo após uma cartela inteira de dipirona, e dos surtos de vômito que só pioravam cada vez mais... minha primeira suspeita, assim como a do médico o qual o levei, era de uma intoxicação alimentar, mas foi após uma leve descoordenação do meu filho ao andar que o médico sugeriu que eu procurasse um neurologista. Não há palavras que descrevam o que senti ao ver aquela enorme mancha branca aparecer no cérebro de Andrew durante a tomografia... Eu soube imediatamente que havia algo de errado, mas quando o médico me explicou sobre aquele tumor, entrei em choque. Como todo bom pai, eu procurei diversas outras opiniões, com o mesmo resultado e então tive que aceitar a realidade. Não foi nada fácil... eu recebi muita ajuda, tanto moral quanto financeira, de vários amigos e aquilo pra mim seria uma divida eterna para com eles. Eu só precisava que o meu Andrew saísse dessa com vida. Por Deus, ele só tem cinco anos...

Tudo acontecera tão rápido. Num dia ele estava bem e logo depois, ele começou a reclamar daquela dor agoniante e regurgitar compulsivamente.

Na verdade, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que ele não sentiu nada antes dos surtos. Ele sentiu sim, mas foi algo genérico demais, mascarado, que acabou me confundindo. Eu havia notado que ele andava um pouco mais deprimido, e com uma dor leve no olho direito, além de uma estranha tremedeira nas mãos. Conversando com uma psicóloga amiga minha, ela me disse que é normal que a criança fique nervosa quando comece a freqüentar a escola pela primeira vez, o que era o caso de Andrew, e que isso poderia ser um efeito do nervosismo, além de me recomendar levá-lo num oftalmologista. E eu o fiz, constatando que ele tinha a visão perfeita apesar da dor... Nunca iria desconfiar que aquilo poderia ser algo tão grave.

Mas enfim... Deixei as lembranças de lado por um momento, buscando algo para comer e resolvendo tomar um banho rápido enquanto esperava pela ligação. E se eles não me ligassem? E se eu tivesse sido descoberto e meu plano houvesse ido por água abaixo? Eu não queria pensar naquilo, mas possibilidades são sempre possibilidades. E eu sou uma pessoa paranóica, lide com isso. Além do mais, falhas não seriam apenas falhas... nesse caso, qualquer erro poderia custar a vida do meu filho e eu não estava disposto a pagar esse preço.

Não muito tempo depois, o telefone tocou, o que me fez correr até o aparelho e atendê-lo com a voz mais profissional que consegui fazer naquele momento. Uma voz masculina me saudou, uma desconhecida, e pude ouvir um sorriso em seu tom. Isso só poderia significar algo bom, não era mesmo? E eu não estava errado.

- Aqui quem fala é Quatre Winner, da Winner Biotherapeutics. O senhor teve uma entrevista de trabalho hoje e devo confessar que fiquei bastante impressionando com o seu currículo. Então, se ainda estiver interessado, poderia vir até a empresa amanhã para discutirmos os detalhes de sua contratação?

Foi assim que ele me deu a notícia. Sem qualquer preparação ou hesitação, de modo simples e prático. Eu acho que fiquei sem palavras por alguns segundos, pois ele voltou a chamar meu nome de forma preocupada, o que me obrigou a sair de meu transe. Eu não conseguia acreditar que pelo menos a primeira parte do meu plano estava cumprida...

- Mas é claro, senhor Winner! Que horas o senhor gostaria que eu o encontrasse? – Perguntei, tentando não soar tão empolgado quanto eu me encontrava naquele momento.

- Às dez da manhã seria perfeito. – Ele respondeu com sua voz calma.

- Ótimo. Até às dez então, senhor Winner.

E ele se despediu de forma educada. Quando eu desliguei o telefone, eu senti vontade de rir descontroladamente e chorar sem parar, mas não fiz nada disso. Na verdade, eu queria mesmo era falar com Andrew e abraçá-lo forte, contar que ele estava um passo mais próximo de se curar de verdade e que eu o amava muito. E faria tudo por ele. Quando digo tudo é _tudo_ mesmo. Os empréstimos que eu peguei para fazer o tratamento e a operação haviam me deixado sem qualquer crédito no mercado e, por isso, eu não poderia comprar a vacina de que ele tanto precisava. Nesse caso, medidas extremas precisavam ser tomadas e eu não hesitei; meu filho estava acima de qualquer conceito de moral ou amor próprio que eu pudesse ter.

Meu plano não era tão simples, nem um pouco na verdade, mas eu já o tinha todo esquematizado em minha cabeça. Eu pesquisei tudo sobre a vida de Quatre Winner e acho que nessa altura do campeonato, o conheço melhor do que a mãe dele. O cara era simplesmente um gênio escondido por trás de um rostinho de anjo. Talvez fosse mais difícil do que eu imaginava cumprir com o resto da minha missão... Quatre era um homem muito inteligente e, de alguma forma, eu tinha a leve impressão de que o estava subestimando. Só espero que seja mesmo só uma intuição idiota e que não leve a qualquer resultado, afinal eu não poderia cometer erros.

Deitei-me aquela noite um tanto quanto ansioso, repassando mentalmente o que eu tinha no armário e que poderia causar uma boa impressão em meu futuro chefe. Desde muito cedo, eu aprendi que impressionar visualmente era o primeiro passo pra se chegar a algum lugar, ainda mais no meu caso. É, isso mesmo, aquele papo de sociedade hipócrita e tudo o mais. Não me importo, que se dane.

Não me lembro se sonhei aquela noite, mas desde que Andrew fora para o hospital, eu não tinha sonhado. Aquilo era uma benção, afinal eu não saberia o que fazer se tivesse algum pesadelo com a morte dele ou coisa do tipo... não, eu não queria pensar nisso, de jeito nenhum. Mas enfim, acho que acordei umas boas duas horas antes do que eu pretendia, mas não me importei muito com aquilo; por mais que eu quisesse, eu não conseguiria dormir novamente. Aproveitei para tomar um banho demorado, lavar os cabelos com calma e tudo o mais, mas aquilo me lembrou o quanto Andy gostava dos meus cabelos. Resolvi enterrar aquele pensamento pra não acabar me perdendo em lembranças novamente. Eu tinha que parar de viver no passado e me concentrar no presente, para que assim meu filho ainda estivesse aqui no futuro. Droga, acho que preciso conversar com meu tio... estava cada vez mais difícil lidar com aquilo sozinho.

Respirei fundo, me recompondo antes de sair da água quente e buscar pela toalha. Enxuguei-me rapidamente, tomando mais tempo em meus cabelos para que não demorassem tanto a secar depois. Penteei-os ainda no banheiro, levando um bom tempo, afinal desembaraçar algo desse tamanho não é uma tarefa fácil e nada prática, mas eu não reclamava... muito, isso é. Quando terminei, um bom tempo depois, vesti minha boxer preta e fui até a cozinha no intuito de fazer uma xícara de café bem forte, enquanto deixava o cabelo solto pra secar. Não sou muito fã de café, mas ele é o único que consegue me deixar alerta por tempo o suficiente. Eu só não entendo porque tem que ser tão _ruim._ Preparei mais algumas coisas bobas para comer enquanto esperava aquele líquido preto e de cheiro forte ficar pronto; às vezes me impressiona como café impregnava a casa, mas Andrew adora café, então eu não me importo tanto com o cheiro.

Tomei meu desjejum de forma distraída, esperando o tempo passar. Eu quase não estava acreditando que dentro de pouco tempo eu estaria frente a frente com o poderoso Quatre Winner, o homem que poderia mudar a minha vida. Ele me pareceu bastante educado no telefonema – ele me telefonou pessoalmente, afinal – e nas entrevistas que eu li ou vi. Seria ele mesmo uma pessoa agradável ou aquilo era apenas fachada? Achei melhor esperar pra ver do que ficar especulando sobre sua personalidade. Não importava se ele fosse um porre, eu ainda assim o agüentaria com um sorriso no rosto.

Acho que enrolei uns quarenta minutos tomando café, mas ainda assim tinha muito tempo pra matar, então resolvi subir e secar o cabelo com um secador, afinal eu queria estar perfeito. Eu não sou muito fã do secador, mas às vezes ele era bastante necessário. Droga, eu teria que pedir meu tio pra avisar pro Andy que eu chegaria atrasado pra vê-lo hoje... só espero que ele não se importe muito. Decidi que ligaria quando já estivesse pronto, pois conheço meu tio e era capaz de ele me prender uma hora no telefone e eu acabar me atrasando. Acho que falar é mal de família... até o Andrew ta perdendo seu jeito acanhado e aprendendo! Eu queria que meus pais o vissem... eles iam ficar bastante orgulhosos dele. Mas, novamente, tive que me segurar para não entrar no passado. Lembranças não iam me fazer bem nesse momento.

Demorei bastante para me arrumar, confesso, mas valeu a pena. Olhei satisfeito para meu reflexo no espelho, tendo a certeza de que eu estava bem e de que iria impressionar meu novo chefe. Depois eu teria que me lembrar de ligar e agradecer a Wufei pela ajuda, afinal sem ele eu não teria conseguido esse emprego. Wufei é meu melhor amigo, ele sabe o que estou planejando e, apesar de não aprovar, –'Maxwell, isso não é algo honrado a se fazer!', ele vive resmungando – ele não se negou a me ajudar. Eu fiquei impressionado ao ver que ele transpôs a lei para tal, o que me fez valorizar sua amizade ainda mais. E eu não sabia o que fazer para retribuir-lhe o favor.

Éramos amigos desde a faculdade e nos formamos juntos em Direito, com notas boas até, já que ele me obrigava, literalmente, a estudar. Ele assumiu o escritório de advocacia do pai e eu até tentei trabalhar lá, mas o ramo do Direito que eles abordavam não era a minha praia. Então busquei fazer uma pós-graduação no que realmente gostava, mas aí... aquele maldito acidente levou os meus pais de mim e eu não tive mais como bancar a pós, tendo que largá-la de lado. Depois disso, eu fui obrigado a procurar um emprego para me manter, morando com meu tio e o ajudando também com o orfanato. Ou seja, faziam anos que eu não lidava com Direito, mas meu diploma e a ajuda de Wufei foram minha salva-guarda para o meu novo emprego. Sem as falsas recomendações que ele me deu, sobre eu ter trabalhado anos em seu escritório, entre algumas causas que o escritório ganhou e ele ressaltou minha participação, que não existiu, eu não conseguiria trabalhar na Winner Biotherapeutics; O Chang e Associados era um dos escritórios mais famosos da cidade e tinha uma reputação incrível.

Mas voltando, eu liguei pro meu tio e pedi pra que ele desse o recado ao meu filho por mim, espalhando a boa nova. Ele ficou bem feliz por mim e disse que ia avisar sim, mas eu cortei qualquer outro assunto, dizendo que estava atrasado. Pobre tio... mas eu não tinha tempo. Peguei as chaves do meu carro e abri a porta, respirando profundamente antes de entrar no veículo e dar partida. Era agora que o jogo ia começar... e eu não sabia se estava mesmo preparado para isso.

-

O prédio era ainda mais imponente por dentro do que por fora. Tudo era do bom e do melhor, mais caro que qualquer coisa que eu já havia tocado na minha vida e eu me senti tão deslocado que quase quis sair correndo daquele lugar. Quase. Perguntei para a recepcionista onde ficava a sala do senhor Winner e ela me deu todas as direções educadamente, me fazendo sorrir em retribuição. Peguei o elevador até a cobertura, seguindo os comandos da recepcionista e encontrando a sala que procurava. Na frente desta, se encontrava uma charmosa saleta de espera, onde a secretária já me aguardava com um sorriso falso.

- Senhor Maxwell, não? – Ela perguntou, me olhando de cima a baixo e eu tive medo de ter me sujado sem perceber.

- Sim, eu mesmo. – Confirmei.

- O senhor Winner já o está esperando. Venha comigo, por favor. – Ela pediu, me guiando até a porta que ficava ao fundo da saleta, e batendo suavemente. Ouvi-a murmurar algo, para então me dar passagem, sinalizando para que eu entrasse e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

E a primeira coisa em que eu reparei foi o luxo daquela sala. Era tudo bonito demais, caro demais e de um bom gosto incrível. Acho que devo ter aparentado minha deslocamento, pois quando dei por mim, Quatre Winner havia se levantado de sua cadeira e estendia a mão para mim com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

- Duo Maxwell? Eu sou Quatre Winner. – Ele me cumprimentou, educadamente.

- É um prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Winner. – Respondi, apertando-lhe a mão de forma profissional.

- Sente-se, por favor. Fique a vontade. – Ele sinalizou uma cadeira de aparência confortável à frente da sua, a qual eu me sentei ainda um tanto tenso. – Eu já preparei o contrato e queria que desse uma lida, senhor Maxwell.

Concordei, pegando o papel que ele me estendeu e passando o olho sobre as inúmeras cláusulas e coisas que sequer me importavam naquele momento; eu assinaria o que ele me pedisse pra assinar, até se fosse a minha sentença de morte. Depois de ler bem por cima o contrato impressionantemente organizado, eu ergui os olhos para o meu futuro chefe, assentindo suavemente para sinalizar que eu não tinha nenhuma objeção.

- Um contrato muito bem feito, devo dizer. – Elogiei, sorrindo e vendo-o me retribuir.

- É um elogio imenso vindo de um advogado como o senhor, Doutor Maxwell. – Ele comentou de forma simpática e eu me vi com um pouco de remorso por o estar enganando.

- Pode me chamar só de Duo, senhor Winner. – Pedi, incomodado com tanta formalidade. Além do que, senhor Maxwell me faz lembrar o meu pai, então eu preferi que ele não me chamasse assim.

- Duo então. Assine todas as folhas para mim, por favor?

E eu o fiz com a mão levemente trêmula. Não conseguia parar de pensar no meu filho enquanto eu o fazia, imaginando como seria tê-lo de volta, são e salvo, sem ter que me preocupar com o fato de que ele poderia morrer no ano seguinte. Ou no mês seguinte. Eu estava tão feliz e emocionado que acho que meu agora chefe notou, pois ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma elegante, mas nada comentou. Eu agradeci aos céus por isso.

Entreguei-lhe o contrato assassinado, vi-o conferir todas as folhas e me entregar uma cópia, onde ele mesmo assinara. Depois de toda aquela burocracia, ele sorriu de forma contida para mim, me explicando algumas regras da empresa, além dos horários em que eu trabalharia e onde ficaria a minha sala. Após as explicações, ele ergueu-se de sua cadeira, ato que eu imitei, e me ofereceu novamente sua mão para apertar.

- É um prazer tê-lo em minha empresa, Duo. Espero que possamos atender suas expectativas quanto ao seu emprego. – Ele disse, assim que aceitei seu aperto.

- Digo o mesmo, senhor Winner. Começo então amanhã às oito da manhã, não é mesmo? – Perguntei, querendo confirmar.

- Isso. Qualquer dúvida, pode chamar Rachel, minha secretária, que ela o orientará.

Dito isso, nos despedimos formalmente e eu deixei sua sala. Meu coração batia depressa e eu estava perdido em pensamentos, mal respondendo os cumprimentos da secretária quando passei por ela. Era tão diferente ver meu plano tomar forma que eu me sentia... sobrecarregado. Agora, eu não poderia mais voltar atrás sob hipótese alguma. Não que eu pretendesse, claro, mas era meio sufocante ver que não havia mais qualquer escolha...

Quando dei por mim, eu já estava dentro do elevador em direção ao térreo. Cumprimentei a recepcionista ao passar por ela, após sair do elevador, e caminhei com mais pressa até o meu carro; eu pretendia chegar ao hospital o mais rápido possível. Mas foi então que eu me dei conta de que meu contato com Andy ficaria muito reduzido por conta do meu novo trabalho. À partir de agora, poderia vê-lo apenas na hora do almoço e após o expediente e eu realmente esperava que ele não ficasse triste por isso. Eu sei que ia sentir sua falta durante o tempo no qual não poderia estar com ele, mas estava fazendo aquilo para que ele vivesse e, se tudo desse certo, logo nós dois poderíamos ficar juntos novamente como costumava a ser.

Respirei fundo, amaldiçoando o trânsito que me atrasava ainda mais, enquanto ligava o rádio para me distrair. Meus pensamentos se voltaram para meu novo chefe, me fazendo suspirar aliviado. Quatre parecia ser realmente uma boa pessoa e aquilo me deixava com um pouco mais de esperanças de conseguir meu intento para com ele... Seria tão mais difícil se ele fosse um homem ignorante e esnobe. Apesar de suas feições um tanto quanto delicadas, aquele homem emanava poder por todos os poros e aquilo fazia dele um pouco intimidador, mas mostrava também que era um bom líder. Será que ele era gay? Eu apostava nas especulações da mídia que diziam que sim, senão eu estaria completamente ferrado.

Assustei-me ao ouvir meu celular tocar, me tirando de meus devaneios. Abaixei a musica e o atendi, sorrindo largamente ao ver que se tratava de Wufei.

- Maxwell. – Ele me cumprimentou, da forma seca de sempre.

- Oi 'Fei. Tudo bom?

- Sim. Conseguiu o emprego? – O bom e velho Wufei, sempre direto ao ponto.

- Consegui. Eles me ligaram ontem à noite e eu acabei de assinar o contrato.

- E por que não me avisou? – Meu amigo perguntou, soando levemente ressentido por isso.

- Eu ia fazer isso assim que chegasse em casa. To indo pro hospital ver o Andy...

- Te encontro lá. Precisamos conversar.

E, com a delicadeza de sempre, ele desligou. Eu fiquei preocupado com essa de ele querer conversar; será que algo aconteceu ou deu errado? Aquela curiosidade estava me matando e acho que cheguei ao hospital em tempo record, pois nem me lembro de como fiz para chegar, com aquele trânsito infernal, em menos de vinte minutos. Subi com pressa para o andar do quarto do meu filho e abri a porta, vendo-o adormecido com meu tio a velar-lhe o sono. Sorri, aproximando-me e beijando sua testa, observando seu rostinho adormecido. Sentei-me ao lado de meu tio, cumprimentando-o com um abraço forte e ouvindo-o me parabenizar.

- Ele dormiu faz pouco tempo. Estava exausto depois da radioterapia... – Ele comentou, enquanto eu acariciava a mão de Andrew suavemente.

- Eu imagino... mas se tudo der certo, logo ele estará melhor. – Eu disse, querendo animar a mim mesmo.

- Deus te ouça, meu filho. Tudo correu bem? – Ele perguntou, se referindo à assinatura do contrato.

- Sim, sim... está tudo certo. Eu começo amanhã. Só espero que o Andy não fique muito triste por ter seu tempo comigo reduzido. – Declarei, tristemente. Eu não queria ficar longe dele, mas era necessário.

- Sempre que eu tiver uma folga no orfanato, eu virei vê-lo, pode ficar tranqüilo. – Meu tio ofereceu, sorrindo bondosamente pra mim. Eu amo esse homem, ninguém pode imaginar o quanto.

- Obrigado, tio. Ele vai ficar feliz.

E uma batida na porta interrompeu a conversa, fazendo com que eu me virasse e visse a figura de Wufei entrando no quarto delicadamente para não acordar Andrew. Sorri para ele, que apenas acenou com a cabeça pra mim e pro meu tio como cumprimento. Seu olhar me acalmou, pois eu não via nada de muito turbulento nele, sinalizando que poderia não haver nada de errado, ainda mais porque ele não me chamou para conversar imediatamente, mas sim se sentou na cadeira no canto do quarto e ficou a observar o meu filho.

- O tratamento o está esgotando. – Ele observou, pesarosamente. – Ele é novo demais para tanta intoxicação.

Assenti, respirando fundo e me inclinando para acariciar o rosto de Andy.

- Ele está cansado. – Murmurei, sabendo que ele havia me escutado.

- Não me admira. Mas ele é forte, Maxwell.

Sorri fracamente em agradecimento, vendo-o dar um sorriso mínimo para mim em retorno.

- 'Fei, quer ir tomar um café comigo? – Perguntei uns minutos depois, ainda curioso para saber o que ele queria falar comigo.

Wufei concordou e eu pedi para que meu tio ficasse com o Andrew um pouco mais, enquanto nos dirigíamos à cafeteria em busca de um espaço mais privado pra ter uma conversa. Sentamo-nos em uma mesa bem ao canto do lugar, onde não tinha ninguém em volta, e eu pedi um chá pra mim e um café sem açúcar pro 'Fei, pois sei que ele gosta.

- Fala logo. – Disse, indo direto ao ponto após a garçonete chegar com nosso pedido. – Eu não tenho nervos pra agüentar muito suspense...

Ele deu um sorriso de canto, cruzando os braços sobre o peito após bebericar sua bebida.

- Como você está? – Wufei perguntou, me deixando confuso. Ele não era do tipo que desviava do assunto.

- Indo... mas o que isso tem...

- Maxwell, você sabe o quanto vai ter que engolir para concluir o que começou? – Ele me interrompeu, me fazendo arregalar os olhos.

- Você está preocupado comigo? – Perguntei, realmente admirado. Wufei preocupado com o meu bem estar não era algo que se via todos os dias. Quer dizer, eu sei que ele se preocupa comigo, mas ele _nunca_ demonstra.

Ele rolou os olhos, mas não respondeu. Muito típico.

- Mas é verdade, eu sei o que vou ter que engolir, mas...'Fei, eu não sei se to preparado pra isso. – Admiti, vencido.

- Eu sei. Apesar dos seus métodos baixos, sua causa é honrada. Eu admiro sua determinação, Maxwell. Não sei se faria o mesmo.

Sorri, sabendo perfeitamente bem que ele estava me passando apoio. E ele não tinha idéia do quanto àquilo era importante pra mim naquele momento.

- Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que fazer, 'Fei. Eu nem gosto de homens, nunca tive qualquer experiência com nenhum e não tenho a menor idéia de como fazer para seduzi-lo.

Ele assentiu calmamente, notando que eu estava à beira do desespero, e voltou a dar um gole em seu café, num sinal para que eu prosseguisse.

- E se eu falhar? E se algo der errado e eu não conseguir conquistar o Winner?

- Hipóteses não vão te levar a lugar algum, pense no que é concreto: o seu objetivo. – Wufei me aconselhou, sabiamente.

Concordei fracamente e decidi que aquela conversa se encerrara ali. Eu não queria mais me sentir vulnerável e acho que ele entendeu, pois terminou seu café sem mais nenhuma palavra e sinalizou para que voltássemos ao quarto um pouco depois. Levantei-me da mesa, deixando meu chá intocado, enquanto o seguia pelos corredores do hospital. Quando abrimos a porta do quarto, Andrew tinha acabado de acordar e sorriu largamente ao me ver, o que me fez me precipitar até ele e o abraçar com força.

- Pai! Você conseguiu! – Ele exclamou, enquanto corria suas mãozinhas pelas minhas costas. – Você conseguiu, pai... eu vou poder ficar bom e sair daqui.

- Sim, Andy... logo, logo. – Disse, sorrindo e acariciando-lhe o rosto.

- Que bom, pai. Eu to cansado... – Seus olhinhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto ele me olhava sem vacilar. – Eu quero voltar pra casa... quero meus brinquedos. Quero ficar perto de você, pai... promete que não vai me deixar morrer aqui? Eu ouvi o médico dizendo que eu posso morrer e eu não quero morrer, não quero deixar você sozinho. Promete que não vai me deixar ir, pai?

Eu cerrei os olhos violentamente diante de suas palavras e das lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto, puxando-o contra mim e o abraçando com força. Aquele apelo fez com que minhas forças se renovassem para cumprir meu objetivo e um soluço seco rompeu pelos meus lábios sem que eu conseguisse omiti-lo.

- Eu prometo, filho. Eu não vou deixar você morrer. – Sussurrei, com a voz trêmula.

- Titio Padre Maxwell disse que no céu tem anjos e que Papai do Céu ia me encontrar e cuidar de mim. Mas eu não quero encontrar o Papai do Céu ainda, pai... se eu for, quem vai cuidar de você? Não posso deixar você sozinho...

E eu não agüentei. Meus olhos arderam e enterrei o rosto em seu ombrinho, chorando todas as lágrimas que eu não havia derramado desde que ele fora internado. Chorei por mim, por toda a dor e o vazio que sua falta estava causando, por ele e o sofrimento que estava passando e pela possibilidade de sua morte. Chorei também por suas palavras e pelo medo que eu estava tendo de que tudo desse errado. Eu não poderia deixá-lo ir...

Eu sentia seus soluços balançarem-lhe o corpinho de forma violenta, enquanto ele se agarra com força a mim, mas eu também não estava disposto a soltá-lo. Notei que meu tio e Wufei haviam se retirado, nos dando privacidade para um momento que era só nosso. Então, eu me deitei ao seu lado na cama do hospital e o envolvi num abraço carinhoso. Nós dois ainda chorávamos muito, mas senti que aquilo estava me aliviando imensamente. Era como tirar um peso de dentro de mim e colocá-lo pra fora. Eu não havia chorado antes por medo de que se eu começasse, não conseguisse parar e também por temer que aquilo me fizesse perder as forças que ainda me restavam e passar ainda mais desespero pra Andrew. Mas, pelo que eu estava percebendo, ele também precisava daquilo, pois quando já estávamos mais calmos, ele sorriu pra mim e enxugou as minhas lágrimas com suas mãozinhas, suspirando alto e buscando a minha trança para acariciar.

- Eu queria o meu cabelo de volta... – Ele disse, com a voz ainda embargada. – Quando ele voltar a crescer, eu vou deixá-lo ficar do tamanho do seu.

Sorri, enxugando-lhe o rosto também e acariciando sua cabeça nua delicadamente.

- Então vamos ser parceiros de condicionador e pente. – Comentei, brincando e dissipando o clima pesado que estava no quarto.

Andy riu, enrolando minha trança em seu braço e me abraçando forte novamente.

- Pai, você vai ficar triste se eu dormir um pouquinho? Só um pouquinho...

- Claro que não, Andy. Dorme sim... eu vou ficar aqui com você.

Ele então suspirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos, não demorando a adormecer e muito menos soltando o meu cabelo. Ele estava realmente esgotado. Olhei-o tristemente, ainda acariciando sua cabeça como se para niná-lo e confortá-lo um pouco.

- Você vai ficar bem, meu filho... vai sim... – Murmurei, como se para reafirmar aquilo pra mim mesmo.

Eu estava mais próximo do meu objetivo, isso era fato, afinal o primeiro passo já havia sido dado e eu não mais poderia voltar atrás. Meu problema, meu grande problema, era o de como eu entraria na vida íntima – ou pior, amorosa – de Quatre Winner. E, mesmo sendo contra todos os meus princípios, eu o faria... eu não deixaria que a morte levasse meu Andrew de mim; não sem uma boa luta antes.

* * *

**_Notas:_** É... eu não estou doente e nem pirei. Essa é uma 4x2 SIM POSJOPAJOPSJO td mundo q me conhece, ou pelo menos lê as minhas fics, sabe q eu não sou mt chegada no Quatre, mas...

_**É pro aniversário da BLANXE(psico)! É, isso que você leu!**_ (não tem os fogos msm, mulher! se contente com os efeitoscos do site!) Ela me pediu pra fazer uma 4x2, pq ela sabe q eu não gosto desse loiro e ela gosta... ela é sadica, sabe A-A mas não tem problema... eu fiz do msm jeito e fiz com carinho A-A eu só espero q ela goste... pq eu realmente me esforcei pra fazer algo q fosse angst o suficiente e q ficasse bom... A-A espero ter atingido meu objetivo. Bem, mulher... parabéns, eu espero q vc seja mt feliz e realize td oq vc quiser realizar. Vc sabe q pode contar cmg sempre ne? Eu vou tar sempre aqui pra te dar um sermão, te ajudar, te dar mais um sermão, te animar e te dar outro sermão XD sempre q vc precisar, sabe q pode contar cmg XD tomara q essa fic tenha ficado do seu gosto, espero não ter te decepcionado mt A-A eu realmente me esforcei e c sabe q eu to morrendo de medo d vc não gostar, sua terrorista A-A mas foi feita especialmente pra vc e feita com mt carinho então, GOSTE! -aquelas- mas se não gostar, não tem problema... eu me esforço no proximo cap pra fazer algo melhor... mas vc não vai se livrar, a fic é SUA, perdeu colega! SOPJAOPJSOJPAJSJO XD Beeeijos, mulher! parabéééns pra vc! parabéééns pra vc! parabééééns pra você-ê! parabéééns pra vc!

Ahhh! Agradecimentos pro povo que leu e me deu apoio! MT obrigada A-A


End file.
